digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Kari Kamiya
This article details the relationships between Hikari "Kari" Kamiya and her fellow DigiDestined of Digimon Adventure/Digimon Adventure 02. Relationships Taichi "Tai" Kamiya Tai is Kari's older brother and Kari thus has a huge dependency on him. She sees him as infallible, and finds it hard to believe her brother could possibly do anything wrong for anyone; thus, she considers him blameless when he accidentally causes her to get pneumonia. This dependency has not subsided in 02, something T.K. scolds her for; in the incidents with the Dark Ocean she is unable to function without Tai's help . Eventually she obtains independence and becomes a stronger individual. Yamato "Matt" Ishida Whenever Tai is absent, Kari looks up to Matt as the missing-older brother figure. Sora Takenouchi Like T.K., Kari considers Sora as an older sister figure. Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi Mimi Tachikawa Joe Kido When Kari feels the team is at ends, she looks to Joe for stability. She views him as the moral center of the team and knows without him the group would have disbanded. She also understands that Joe doesn't take responsibility because he has to,but because he feels he has to. And that her safety along with the other six are all up to him. Takeru "T.K." Takaishi During Adventure, Kari and T.K. begin to work as their own microcosm-type team, oblivious to several of the problems of the rest of the group. In Adventure 02 Kari once again hangs around (and often teams up with) T.K. during several occasions. She also uses him sometimes as a source of experience to discuss with, as the two have dealt with Digimon far longer than the others. In the "Present Day" segment of Digimon: The Movie, Digimon Adventure 02: Digimon Hurricane Landing!!/Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals'', she said that part of the reason she brought TK with her to visit Mimi was to make Davis jealous. In Kari's Digimon Girls Festival song "Reflection", the person Kari addresses is most likely T.K., as he fits all of her descriptions. In the song, Kari acknowledges that he has been protecting her and has known her for very long, since their youth. She describes their relationship as "too cute to be called romance". Davis Motomiya It was thought that Davis had a crush until the final battle, and that he just wanted to be her friend. Kari can usually convince Davis to change his mind in the blink of an eye, as Davis didn't ever want to be shut out with his friends. It is revealed in Digimon Adventure 02: The Door to Summer that Kari was asked out to the beach by Davis, but turned him down. Yolei Inoue Yolei and Kari may have been chosen to be DNA Evolution partners because of how different they are. Usually, Kari is quiet and calm whereas Yolei is rash and talkative. Cody Hida Kari sees Cody as a friend of hers. However they do not work together much or appear together often. Ken Ichijouji Kari would be the third person in the group to accept Ken as a Digidestined after Davis, T.K and Yolei. It seems that Kari has the same head as Ken, being forced under the influence of the Darkness and these similarities are portrayed in Episode 31, when only they can see and feel the Sea of Darkness.